


The Hawk Verse.

by svevijah



Series: The Life and Times of Lila Barton [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, endgame what if, it's meant to be dark serious and edgy but it probably will be a mess, lila barton has an hacker bff, poor guy's got a big storm coming, the bartons are the most fucked up family ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: The day Lila Barton found out somebody else close to her family was alive as well, she began to wonder how many stories were taken away from her knowledge and how many secrets were still unfolded from the intricate web of lies that her life became during the years.It all began with an unexpected text from Waverly, Iowa.The rest, in a very cliché like manner, demanded for Lila to flee away from the compound in the middle of the night, buy a one-way ticket to her hometown and unravel a series of events neither her or any of the Bartons would think could happen.





	The Hawk Verse.

**Author's Note:**

> there's going to be an hawkeye show! i'm super excited about tbh, and i can't wait to know what's going to happen.  
> for now, have this very random fic. it's kind of tied to to my lila barton series but you don't have to read it if you don't want to.  
> as always, kudos or comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> also, very important ( not really but whatever lol ): for our three main heroes' appearence and voices i was inspired by quinn shephard for lila, lana condor for kate and connor paolo for ethan aka the original character.

Five years after what people eventually ended up calling the decimation, Lila Barton’s days where mostly composed of secret training sessions in Tony’s workshop, whispered words around a kitchen table and utterly worry for her father, who might have come back from Japan in the very end, but never really left whatever he was doing there.

“I think I saw him, you know.” He whispered one night to Natasha, and Lila could only hear that because she had taken a habit to spy around in search of information that none of her family members cared to give her.

“You think or you’re sure?”

“I know him, Nat.” Clint declared solemnly. “I’d recognize him anywhere.”

The day Lila Barton found out somebody else close to her family was alive as well, she began to wonder how many stories were taken away from her knowledge and how many secrets were still unfolded from the intricate web of lies that her life became during the years.

It all began with an unexpected text from Waverly, Iowa.

The rest, in a very cliché like manner, demanded for Lila to flee away from the compound in the middle of the night, buy a one-way ticket to her hometown and unravel a series of events neither her or any of the Bartons would think could happen.

“Thought you were dead.” Ethan Miller’s raspy voice greeted Lila as she walked out the Waverly Municipal Airport, gaze darting around the parking lot in search of any car she might recognize.

“Yeah these days you can never know.” She remarked.

Clearing his throat, Ethan took her bag and walked over the truck, shortly followed by a confused Lila.

“So, why am I here exactly?”

“My old man’s dead.” He replied dropping the bag in the back of the truck.

“I’m sorry. Really.” Lila said awkwardly. “My mom’s gone too. Coop and Nate as well and a bunch of Avengers too.”

“No, Lila.” A pause and Ethan let out a long sigh. “He’s not vanished. He’s like, dead dead.”

Lila stayed silent for a while, getting into the truck while fighting back the tears and the thought that while some people might have the chance to come back once Thanos is defeated, some might stay dead forever. Was it all worthy? Did the titan really have no care at all?

“How can I help you?”

“I’ve been looking after the pub for five years, I’m kinda tired of it.” He declared, voice clearly annoyed. “Dad loved it, and I can’t stand it. I was thinking about selling it but I needed advices, so I texted you in the hope you weren’t gone too.” A pause. “Farmhouse looked pretty empty last time I went checking.”

“Yeah, dad flew me to the compound and then went to Japan being a samurai.”

“Come again?”

“As I said, mom’s gone and dad’s impulse control abruptly left the chat.” She explained sarcastically. “He came back a couple days ago with a mohawk and sleeve tattoo, he’s looking for somebody but wouldn’t tell me who, of course.”

“Sounds like old times.”

Letting out a shaky laugh, Lila began thinking about how she wanted to be a spy when she was fourteen, and how having a best friend who loved coding and computers eventually turned up being helpful for her random secret mission a la Kim Possible.

“Do you remember that time you hacked into the Mayor’s laptop and we found out he was changing the numbers of entrances from charity?”

“And you blackmailed him by attaching pictures of his affair with the secretary all over his hotel suite?” he asked. “How could I forget. Those where the times.”

As the truck stopped in the parking lot in front of the Millers’ pub, nostalgia and sadness filled Lila’s heart. The city that was so dear to her and held so many memories of her young life was reduced at an almost ghost town, counting a hundred people at the very least.

“You really want to sell the pub?” she asked as she entered inside, gaze darting around the room. “I mean, we used to do our homework here, remember?”

Ethan’s brows lined in a frown as he picked two glasses from the counter and turned to the bottles. “Whatever. It’s the past.” He declared dryly. “So, what do you drink?”

“it’s 9 AM.”

“Yeah, but it’s probably drinking time somewhere in the world, no?” he said with fake excitement. “Look, I’m nineteen and I’m on fire. I rest my case.” He declared before taking a sip of whisky.

Lila sighed tiredly, sitting on the nearest stool. Shaking her head no when he offered a bottle of peach vodka, just like old times, her mind got lost in thought; who was her dad looking for? Did he notice by now that she was nowhere in the compound?

“Let’s make a deal Ethan.” She declared in the end. He put his glass aside, nodding at her to let her know he was listening.

“I might need your help, again.” She said. “My dad saw a man in Japan and claims to know him well. He seemed kinda worried about this dude.” She explained.

“You want me to track him down?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any lead?”

“No.” she admitted. “But dad’s dossier in on the web after Natasha dumped all of SHIELD’s dirty clothes. If there’s nothing there, then we’ll look into the city archives or something.”

Ethan nodded, one hand quickly opening a secret draw and pick up his laptop. “Is there something else, _Hawkeye_?” he asked as he began looking for the dossier.

Lila snorted. “Yeah, I need you to make my dad believe you’re vanished in case he calls you, and to track down a girl.”

“A girl?” he echoed looking at her with a confused expression. “Who would that be?”

Lila inhaled sharply, watching through her phone as her bow and quiver were standing next the desk in Wanda’s room. “Her name’s Katherine Bishop.” She declared solemnly. “Tell her Hawkeye’s dead, and there’s a bow waiting for her at the Avengers Compound.”


End file.
